He's All That
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: (AU, Yaoi) One of the G-boys has to choose another to makeover for the Senior prom because of a bet. What happens when the bet, turns into something more?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings are AU, Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, more warnings might come. This story is based on the movie, 'She's All That'.

Summary: Wufei Chang is the Wing High School's star; he's the captain of the soccer team, a top student, grade A student, and a whole lot of other things that parents wish their kid(s) is. His enemy, Malik Eves, makes a bet with him; change the person he chooses into one of the Senior Prom's Royalties. Wufei accepts the bet; but who is Malik going to choose?

Pairings: Wufei/?; Duo/Heero; Trieze/Zechs; more pairings might come.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wufei Chang drives into the parking lot in his new fire red Ferrari, the car has silver stripes going across each side and painting of raging flames on the hood. The car is so cool everyone's heads turn as it goes by (AN: All I have to say is that, I want a car like that!!! Only two problems, I'll never have enough money in this life time to buy one and I sort of have a fear of really fast cars.).

As he parks his car, he notices someone he really doesn't want to see bothering Heero. Wufei quickly locks his doors and runs up the steps to the patio. The guy he doesn't want to see goes by the name of Malik Eves; he has short dirty blond hair that's spiked along with a pair of ice cold eyes, his body is well built and he stands about six foot three.

Wufei has known Malik ever since he was in kindergarten, even then, he didn't like Malik.

Right now, Malik is flirting with Heero and Heero doesn't like it. Wufei and Heero have like a brother to brother relationship; ever since they were babies they have known each other, since that time, Wufei has been protecting Heero the best he could. Now that protecting instinct is kicking in.

"Eves!" Wufei yells.

Heero's head snaps up from his breakfast and he smiles at who he sees; Malik is glaring at Wufei, his eyes are flashing.

"What do you want Chang?" Eves asks coldly. "Don't you see that I'm hitting off with this little beauty?"

Heero snorts.

"I can't believe that you haven't noticed that this little beauty isn't interested." Heero says as he gets up; but Malik pushes him right back into his seat.

Wufei almost starts a fight with Malik when he runs over to him with a raised fist; Malik has a grabs a firm grip of Heero's hair. Heero whimpers at the pain. Wufei stops what he's doing immediately.

"I'll leave him alone, if you take my bet." Malik says.

Wufei smirks, he never backs away from bets.

"Let him go and name it; I accept." Wufei says.

Malik lets go of Heero's hair and Heero jumps off the seat he was sitting on and runs next to Wufei, rubbing the spot that Malik was grabbing.

"Well, it's simple." Malik says. "I choose someone for you and you have to makeover that person. The person you make has to be good enough to be a Senior Prom Beauty in order to win the bet."

"What happens if I loose?" Wufei says.

"I'll think of something." Malik says as he smirks.

Wufei glares at Malik; he knows that if he looses, that Malik is going to make him do something that he isn't going to like.

Heero looks at Wufei worriedly; he doesn't like where this is going.

"Meet me at lunch; we'll decide who you'll be making over." Malik says as he walks off.

The school bell rings and everyone heads off the class.

"Are you coming to class or are you skipping?" Heero asks Wufei.

"I can't skip." Wufei murmurs.

Heero sighs and drags Wufei off to class.

* * *

During class, Wufei and Heero meet up with their friends; Duo Maxwell, Heero's boyfriend and Quatre Winner, good friend.

"Hee-baby, how are you doing?" Duo asks when he sees Heero.

Heero sits down on Duo's lap and kisses him; Wufei lets his body drop right into his seat next to them, then lets his head fall into his arms.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He thinks; suddenly, he feels someone poking him. "What do you want Duo?" He asks without raising his head.

"What wrong?" Duo asks.

"Nothing…" Wufei says.

Duo looks at Heero.

"Honey, do you know what's wrong with Wufei?" Duo asks Heero hopefully.

"He accepted a bet from no other than Malik Eves." Heero says.

Quatre speaks for the first time that day.

"Why?" He asks.

"To save me…" Heero says sheepishly.

"Save you?!" Duo says. "Did that jackass do anything to you?!"

"He didn't do much." Heero says.

"Yeah, he just tried to pull a patch of his hair out." Wufei murmurs as he sits up in his seat.

Duo growls; Heero sweat drops along with Quatre.

"Let's not do anything drastic!" Quatre says quickly.

"He put his grimy hands on my baby!" Duo growls as he wraps his arm protectively around Heero's waist.

"What's the bet?" Quatre asks.

"He's going to choose someone for me that I'm going to have to makeover; the person I make over has to become one of the Prom Beauties in order for the bet to be fulfilled." Wufei says.

"What happens if you loose?" Duo asks.

"He's still thinking about that." Wufei grumbles.

"You better win…" Quatre says. "If you loose, the decision he makes can be a matter of life and death."

* * *

The classes that morning was the same as usual; math, boring; reading, interesting as usual with Mr. B; literature, snore; physical education, fun as usual; history, double snore; then lunch, finally, a break.

Wufei, Duo, Heero, and Quatre walk to the patio; the place where Malik always eats his lunch. When they arrive, they find Malik eating pizza; the moment he's sees Wufei, he puts on an evil grin.

"Wufei, you actually came?" Malik asks in mocked shock. "Unbelievable!!!"

Wufei glares at Malik; his glare darkens when Malik winks at Heero.

Heero shrinks back into Duo arms; Duo flicks Malik off.

"Let's get this over with already!" Malik says as he heads to the railing and looks over the school grounds.

Wufei stands right next to him; everyone else sits at a table behind them.

"Let's see, you lost your girlfriend to that reality star, so this won't be much of a problem." Malik says.

Wufei flinches when Malik says that; Wufei girlfriend was Relena Peacecraft. She was the most popular girl in school, boys want her and girls want to be her. Before Wufei and Relena were together, she had a little infatuation with Heero; but when Heero got together with Duo, Relena realized she didn't have a chance. Wufei swept right in and took her; from the freshmen to senior year those two were a couple; then Greg happened.

Greg was a star from a show called Surreal High Teens; a show where they take high school students from different parts of the world and throw them into a house together for a few months, one by one they are evicted until one is left standing. Greg Henson was the winner of the first season, he won half a million dollars. This happened in the summer of Junior year and it turns out that Greg Henson is a student from Wing High School.

When Relena found this out, she went behind Wufei's back and started flirting with Greg; soon they were a couple. Once they were a couple, Relena dropped Wufei like a bad habit. This didn't do anything to Wufei's or Relena's reputation; but it helped skyrocket Greg's, now he's the second most popular boy in school; the most sad thing about Greg is the fact that he's twenty-one years old and he's still a Senior.

"Let's see who I can find you." Malik says looking out over the crowds. "No, maybe, defiantly not, too pretty, already popular…" Then a smirk came to Malik's face. "Perfect…" He whispers as he points at one boy.

Wufei's eyes widen in shock.

"Anyone but him!" He yells.

"He's perfect…" Malik says. "He's the one for you."

Wufei groans and puts his head in his arms.

Who Malik has chosen is Trowa Barton; he's a new boy who came to the school a few months ago. He has short brown hair with one bang that goes over one eye, covering it, but some people say he can see through his hair; his eyes are a shade of green, which are probably contacts. Why Wufei and most people don't like about Trowa is because he's so shy and secretive; he has no friends whatsoever. Even though he's like six feet tall, he's weak. He also has an awful fashion sense wearing the same thing day in and day out; an evergreen turtleneck sweater with a pair of baggy acid-wash jeans that have tares at the knees, also, instead of a backpack, he carries a gray duffle bag at his side. Wufei feels that he's going to have a very difficult time dealing with Trowa.

"Can you find someone else?" Wufei asks.

Malik shakes his head.

"If you win this bet, you'll get five thousand dollars; but I don't have to worry, it's not like you're winning it anyway!" Malik laughs as he walks off.

Heero walks up next to Wufei and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it could have been worse." Heero says at an attempt to cheer up his friend.

"How?" Wufei asks.

That one has Heero stumped.

The bell rings and everyone heads off the class.

"C'mon…" Duo says as he puts his arms over Wufei and Heero's shoulders. "Let's go see if we can get anything from the vending machines."

Wufei nods and he and the others go off to class and on search for a vending machine.

To be continued…

* * *

Is it good, bad, in between?

Please send in reviews and tell me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Update time!!! Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story, I love you!!! (In a friendly way of course.)

A/N: Most or all of the songs that are in this story will be by Christina Aguilera; in this story, Trowa wrote them; but don't forget that in real life, all of the songs are written by other people, not the people in my story. The words in **bold** print are the song lyrics.

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

It's after school and Wufei is heading to Zeon's Restaurant, the restaurant Trowa works in. Wufei pulls into the parking lot, gets out and locks the doors, then heads for the restaurant.

When he enters, he looks up at a clock and sees that it's almost seven. The first waiter he sees he pulls over and asks him something.

"Is Trowa Baton in?" Wufei asks.

"Yeah, he's in the back, you need him?" The boy asks.

Wufei nods.

"Let me give these customers their menus and I'll get him for you." The boy says, then he's off.

Wufei waits no more than five minutes before he sees Trowa. Trowa isn't in his normal attire, he's in has on a shirt with a bowtie and a pair of black slacks. The moment he sees Wufei, he glares at him.

"I must've come to the wrong person…" Trowa says. "Someone told me that someone is out here waiting for me, but I know it's not you." Trowa turns to walk away.

"Actually, I am here to see you." Wufei says.

Trowa turns.

"Then what do you want?" Trowa asks.

"I want to take you out on a date sometimes." Wufei says.

Trowa is stunned; it takes him a couple of minutes to come up with a response.

"Are you sick or something; I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm not the most attractive looking person." Trowa says. "You're Mister Big Shot, so why are you wasting you time with me?"

Wufei doesn't know what to say, no one has ever spoken to him like that.

"I just want to take you out." Wufei says. "Is that illegal or something?"

"No, I don't want to go out with you anyway." Trowa says, then he turns and tries to walk away.

"Alright, but I'll come back tomorrow, and the next day, then the next, and the next…" Wufei says; he smiles when he sees Trowa squirm.

Trowa is thinking about how crazy he'll be come if Wufei keeps his promise; he doesn't want to risk it.

"I'll be ready in five…" Trowa says. "But I want to choose the place we'll be going to and it won't be a date."

Wufei smirks and watches as Trowa walks off.

'I have him now…' Wufei thinks.

* * *

Trowa comes back in ten minutes in his normal attire; Wufei cringes at the sight.

'So he does wear that everywhere…' Wufei thinks.

"Let's go…" Trowa says.

Wufei nods and opens the door for Trowa; Trowa hesitantly walks through the open door and Wufei follows after. Wufei leads Trowa to his car and Trowa seems a little nervous; Wufei notices.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Is this a trap?" Trowa asks. "You're not going to take me somewhere where people are waiting to beat me up are you?"

"No…" Wufei says. "You said that you're choosing the place that we'll be going to."

Trowa sighs in relief.

Wufei opens the door for Trowa and ushers him in. Trowa mutters a little thank you and settles into the car, tossing his bag in the back and buckling up.

Wufei gets to his side and jumps in, buckles up, starts the car and drives off.

Trowa tells Wufei to go to the Tiger's Lounge; Wufei knows that place because his sister, Sally, mentions it every once in awhile.

In a matter of twenty minutes, the pull up into the parking lot; Wufei gets out of the car, rushes over to Trowa and opens the door for him; Trowa reaches into the backseat for his duffle bag and gets out of the car, he says thank you to Trowa and they both get to the lounge.

* * *

When they arrive at the door, there's a long line. Wufei thinks that he and Trowa are going to have to wait in the line for about two hours from how long the line is; but Trowa walks past the line and up to the door, he follows close behind.

They arrive at the door and a man who seems like a bodyguard is there he looks down at Trowa and smiles.

"Well hello Trowa, how are you doing?" The man asks.

"I'm doing fine Trieze." Trowa says. "And how are you?"

"I'm doing fine…" Trieze says. "Who's the little gentlemen with you?"

"Watch it!" Wufei snarls.

"He's someone from school." Trowa says. "Wufei meet Trieze, Trieze meet Wufei; and please be nice."

The shake hands and Trieze moves out of the way for Wufei and Trowa to go in.

"He seems nice." Wufei mumbles.

"Yes, he's the owner of this lounge and all the other lounges also a good family friend." Trowa says.

"He's loaded…" Wufei says. "There are at least fifteen hundred Tiger Lounges around the world."

Trowa smirks and leads Wufei to a seat.

"You sit hear and get comfort able, I have to change." Trowa says.

Before Wufei can even ask what Trowa's talking about, he's off again.

Wufei sighs and flags down a waitress; he orders a drink and waits for Trowa's return.

About a couple of minutes later, his drink comes to him; about ten minutes later, the whereabouts of Trowa are revealed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to announce the lounge's original prodigy: Triton Bloom." A voice over the intercoms says.

Wufei doesn't think much of it as he drinks his drink; but when the lights go dim and the lights shine on the singer on stage, Wufei chokes on his drink. The prodigy is Trowa Barton!!!

Everyone goes wild, screams and whistles erupt; Wufei isn't able to say anything as he gawks up at what Trowa's wearing. Trowa is wearing a tight white t-top shirt that reveals about five inches of his stomach; he's wearing very tight pair of black low-ride jeans; his right ear has a silver crescent moon earring dangling from it on a little chain; his bellybutton is pierced with a little silver tear drop with an emerald jewel in it.

The music starts and Trowa starts singing and dancing to the beat, the song is called: Genie in a Bottle.

**I feel like I've been locked up tight**

**For a century of lonely nights**

**Waiting for someone to release me**

**You're lickin' your lips and blowin' kisses my way**

**But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away**

**Baby, Baby, Baby**

Wufei watches as Trowa's hips wiggle.

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**My body's sayin' let's go, go**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**But my heart is sayin' no, no**

Back up dancers jump up behind Trowa (A/N: They're doing the same dance from the video)

**If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay**

**I'm a genie in a bottle**

**You got to rub me the right way**

**If you want to be with me**

**I can make you wish come true**

**I gotta like what you do**

**You gotta make a big impression**

**If you want to be with me**

**The music's banging and the light's down low**

**Just one more dance and we're good to go**

**Waitin' for someone who needs me**

**Hormones racing at the speed of light but that don't mean it's gotta be tonight**

**Baby, Baby, Baby**

**If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay**

**I'm a genie in a bottle**

**You gotta rub me the right way**

**If you want to be with me**

**I can make your dream come true**

**Just come and set me free**

**Baby and I'll be with you**

**I'm a genie in a bottle baby**

**Come, come, come on and let me out**

Wufei's eyes bug out when Trowa rips off his shirt showing everything; the crowd erupts even louder than before. Wufei doesn't notice the noise; he's just looking at Trowa beauty.

* * *

Trowa comes back to Wufei, this time he's in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"So, how was I?" Trowa asks as he sits in front of Wufei.

Wufei just looks at Trowa for a moment before he speaks.

"You were absolutely amazing…" Wufei says.

Trowa blushes.

"Thank you…" Trowa says.

Just then, Treize comes over to the two.

"Trowa, your brother called, he wants you to be home by ten." He says. "Great performance tonight."

Trowa says thank you to Treize and looks up at the clock.

"Crap!" Trowa hisses. "It's almost nine and my house is nearly an hour away."

"I'll drive you." Wufei says.

"I don't want to impose…" Trowa says.

"Don't worry about it." Wufei says.

"Well, if you drive me home; I'll be able to sing another song or two." Trowa says. "Maybe I should ask Treize to drive me."

"Don't worry…" Wufei says. "I can drive you home, no problem."

"Alright, thank you Wufei." Trowa says. "If I want to sing again, I better get ready." Trowa get up and leaves Wufei again.

Wufei looks on as Trowa heads over to the back.

'Yes!!!' Wufei thinks.

To be continued…

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Good, Bad, In between?

Should I continue?

What will happen?

Please send in reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! It's been so long since I have last updated this story! I'm so sorry for keeping all of you waiting!

Here is the long awaited Chapter Three.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Wufei is in the lounge, waiting for Trowa to show up on stage, when a familiar voice comes up behind him.

"Wufei?" A voice asks.

Wufei turns and sees Heero, along with Duo and Quatre.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wufei asks as the guys sit down.

"We got bored at the other clubs, so we decided to come here." Quatre says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Trowa…" Wufei says.

"Oh really?" Duo asks. "A date already?"

"No, not really…" Wufei says. "Trowa works here, so I decided to take him here."

"Really, what does he do?" Heero asks.

"You'll find out sometime soon." Wufei says.

Just then, the light goes dim and the light goes down onto a piano player, not Trowa.

Trowa isn't on stage; Trowa comes running up to the table; back in his normal attire with his duffle bag at his side.

"Wufei, the time on the clocks here were wrong." Trowa says. "Can you take me home now?"

Wufei looks up at the clocks and notices that they are all fast forwarding to 9:37.

"Alright, but before we go, let me introduce you to my friends." Wufei says.

A takes only a moment and the both of them are out the door.

"Boy, Trowa seems nice." Heero says.

"Yeah, but he's shier than me when it comes to meeting new people." Quatre says.

Duo chuckles.

* * *

On the ride home, things are quiet so far; so Wufei tries to strike up a conversation.

"So Trowa, is the neighborhood you live in nice?" Wufei asks.

"Yeah, it's safe and the people are kind." Trowa says.

"It might not be any of my business and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Wufei say. "But who do you live with?" He asks.

"I live with my big brother, Zechs." Trowa says. "My father died when I was only three, so I don't know much about him. My mother died a little over two years ago and from there Zechs took me into his care."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." Wufei says. "I sort of know how you feel since I also lost my parents; but I live with my big sister, Sally."

"I'm also sorry to hear about your parents." Trowa says.

"Is he your only living relative?" Wufei asks Trowa.

"Yes..." Trowa says.

Wufei and Trowa don't know what to say for awhile; until Trowa asks when Wufei was born; Trowa's surprised to find out that Wufei stands five months older than him. After that, Trowa sees that Wufei is near his house.

"Where do I turn?" Wufei asks.

"To the right…" Trowa says.

In about three minutes, they finally pull up to Trowa's house. The house is nice, it has a nicely trimmed lawn, the house looks recently painted, the colors are white, blue and green, and everything else around it is in topnotch condition.

"Thank you for the ride Wufei." Trowa says as he gets out of the car, before he walks off he looks into the window at Wufei. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He's just about to walk away when Wufei calls on him.

"Trowa, how do you get to school?" Wufei asks.

"The city bus." Trowa says.

"I can drive you to school tomorrow." Wufei says.

"Oh, you don't have to; I don't want to trouble you." Trowa says.

"It won't be any trouble; you live about fifteen or twenty blocks away from me." Wufei says. "I'll have no problem driving you to school."

"Thank you…" Trowa says.

"You're welcome…" Wufei says. "And goodnight…"

"Goodnight…" Trowa says as he backs away from the car.

Wufei winks at Trowa before he drives off; leaving Trowa blushing on the sidewalk. He turns and runs to his house.

* * *

When Trowa enters the house, the grandfather clock in the living room chimes ten o'clock.

"Home just in time." Zechs' voice says from the living room.

Trowa goes into the living room to say hello to his brother. He walks into the living room and gives him a kiss on his cheek as he sits down next to him on the couch.

"A friend gave me a ride." Trowa says.

"Treize lend you a ride in a limo again?" Zechs asks.

"No, a new friend I made today." Trowa says.

"You made a friend at school or something?" Zechs asks.

Trowa nods with a smile; but that smile turns to a frown when he sees Zechs' eyes darken and he scowls.

"Are you sure he's a good friend?" Zechs says.

"I'm not absolutely sure…" Trowa admits. "But if anything goes wrong, I promise I'll tell you."

"Promise me?" Zechs asks to make sure.

"Cross my heart and hope to die…" Trowa says with the gesture.

Zechs kisses his little brother's forehead. When their mother died, he automatically become Trowa's legal guardian; ever since then, he swore that he do anything for his brother's happiness.

"I want to meet this guy." Zechs says.

"Alright, he's coming in the morning anyway." Trowa says.

"Good…" Zechs says.

* * *

The next morning…

Trowa wakes up at 6:50 to get ready; normally he wakes up at 6:20 to get ready to catch the bus. He takes a shower, brushes and flosses his teeth, combs his hair, and dresses up. He rushes down stairs and finds that the time is 7:27; school starts at 8:45.

"Morning little brother…" Zechs says as he sits down at the table in the kitchen.

"Morning Zechs…" Trowa says as he walks to the refrigerator; he takes out a pair of chocolate chip Eggo's waffles and puts them in the toaster.

"Are you sure that boy is coming to pick you up?" Zechs asks his little brother. Zechs' knows that Trowa isn't good at making friends and that he doesn't have any; all of a sudden Trowa has a friend who drives him home, Zechs is just getting a little curious as to who this person is and is waiting to find out if that boy is just playing with Trowa's feelings.

"I hope so…" Trowa says.

Zechs sighs and takes another sip of his coffee; the waffles pop up and Trowa grabs his breakfast and walks over to the table taking a seat across from his brother.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Trowa says. "Normally at this time you're still asleep."

"I got another room to design, also a new design for Trieze's lounges." Zechs says. "And of course, to meet your little friend." (Zechs works as an interior designer; it's better than being a pool boy, right?)

Trowa sighs and there's a ring at the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Trowa says as he gets up eating the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

When Trowa opens the door, a smile comes to his face when he sees Wufei.

"Morning Trowa…" Wufei says.

"Morning Wufei…" Trowa says.

"Hi Trowa!" Three voices yell from Wufei's car.

Trowa stares with wide eyes at Duo, Heero, and Quatre; all three of them are in Wufei's car waving at him through the open windows. Trowa smiles again and waves back.

"Morning!" He hollers.

"Care to introduce me to them?" A voice asks behind Trowa.

"Yes…" Trowa says without turning around, he knows that Zechs is the one behind him. "Wufei, this is Zechs, my big brother." Trowa says, then he points out to the three others in the car. "The one with the long braid is Duo, the one with short brown hair is Heero, and the one with short blond hair is Quatre."

Zechs waves to the ones in the car and they wave right back.

"Nice to meet you Wufei." Zechs says as he holds his hand out for a handshake.

Wufei almost doesn't know what to do at first; Zechs is one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen in his life. He reaches forward and shakes Zechs' hand.

Trowa reaches behind the door and picks up his duffle bag.

"Zechs, I'll see you later." Trowa says.

Zechs kisses Trowa's forehead.

"See you tonight little brother." Zechs says. "And since it's Friday and if you want to go out somewhere with your friends, you can come home at two."

"In the afternoon?" Trowa asks.

"No, in the morning." Zechs says.

"Morning!" Trowa freaks.

"But if you're going out, you know I'll be home, so come and tell me first, okay?" Zechs says.

Trowa nods and Zechs goes back into the house.

"My brother must really trust you." Trowa says.

"Why?" Wufei asks.

"Because the latest he let me stay out was at eleven thirty." Trowa says. "I've never been out past midnight."

Wufei chuckles.

"Maybe he's testing me out…" Wufei says. "I won't be surprised if he pulls me over one day for a little lecture."

"I won't be surprised if he pounds you…" Trowa murmurs.

The two walk over to the car to their friends for school.

To be continued…

* * *

What's going to happen next?

Please send in reviews!


End file.
